Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for network technology. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to data transmission. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Mobile networks often involve data transmission. Data of a mobile terminal is uploaded to a server from a mobile terminal, and the mobile terminal downloads data from the server. Presently, certain transmission parameters for data transmission are adjusted based on network conditions of the mobile terminal during a previous time period, so that data transmission between the mobile terminal and the server is performed according to the adjusted transmission parameters.
Conventionally, transmission parameters for data transmission are determined based on previous network conditions of a mobile terminal. However, the mobile terminal changes locations frequently, and it is likely that the location of the mobile terminal at a present time is different from that of the mobile terminal at a previous time. If the transmission parameters of the current time are determined based on network conditions at another location at the previous time, the transmission parameters are not obtained in real time, which results in a low success rate of data transmission. The previous network conditions include an uploading speed or a downloading speed of the mobile terminal, a transmission failure number, signal strength, etc. The transmission parameters include a file fragment size, a connection timeout, etc. The file fragment size corresponds to a size of a minimum transmission unit divided during transmission, and the connection timeout corresponds to a maximum connection time between a mobile terminal and a server before data transmission. As such, the conventional data transmission scheme often has a disadvantage related to the low transmission success rate.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for data transmission.